


Little Bird

by Hurricane_Luna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for doing this to Raven but the idea just wouldn't leave my head, Kind of dark, Protective Abby Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Luna/pseuds/Hurricane_Luna
Summary: This is my take on what I think could have happened if Raven had agreed to Nygel’s terms in 1X04 – Murphy’s Law.*Warning: Attempted rape in chapter 2*





	1. A Choice to Make

They needed the pressure regulator and there was no way around it. They would die without one and Raven didn’t have the time to fix the one they already had. She knew Nygel could get one. That woman could get a hold of everything, but would the price be something she could pay?

Raven made her way through the Ark and as she walked the last words she had said to Abby ran through her mind – _the less you know the better_ – because no matter what Nygel’s price might be then it would be best not to involve Abby in it. Raven walked into the dining hall with as much confidence as she could master, and she let her face harden as Harris tried to stop her.

“It’s not meal time yet,” he said and Raven did everything she could not to show him how much he actually freaked her out. She knew he would be more than happy to grab her by the arm and pull her out of the dining hall if he got the chance.

“I’m not hungry, I’m here to trade,” Raven said as she stepped closer to him. She made sure to maintain eye contact with him the whole time. She wasn’t about to let Harris figure out that she was scared of him. “Before you tell me I’m in the wrong place, just let Nygel know that it’s her little bird.”

“Well, well, well,” Nygel said from behind them and Harris stepped away without any objections and Raven walked over to the other woman. “How long has it been, little bird?”

Raven kept the hard expression in place as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I need a pressure regulator.”

“What for?” Nygel asked with fake confusedness.

Raven knew that Nygel couldn’t care less about what she needed it for. Nygel just wanted dirt on her that she could use for later, when she was the one who needed something from Raven.

“Regulating pressure.”

“That’s good. I see you got your mom’s sense of humor.”

Of course Nygel would bring up her mother. Raven had to look down for a second and bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from doing something stupid. “What do you want for it?”

“Oh I don’t move machine parts anymore. It’s too dangerous,” Nygel answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Raven followed her. “How about settling for some herb and Moonshine like everybody else?”

Now Raven was annoyed. “Save that for someone who doesn’t know better,” she said and crossed her arms over her chest again. Raven wasn’t going to play this game. She just wanted to know Nygel’s price, so she could get this over with. “Just tell me what it’s gonna take?”

Nygel was quiet for a moment and Raven felt her heart starting to beat faster in her chest. Quietness was never a good sign. “I owe a favor to the chief of electrical and he’s got a thing for tough, pretty girls like you.”

Raven’s hard expression lessened and for a second she didn’t know how to reply. “You’re joking right?” Raven asked, even though she already knew the answer to her question.

“I never joke about business, Raven,” Nygel said and Raven knew there was nothing she could say or do that would make her change her mind. “Kane is watching my every move, so if I’m gonna do this, you gonna need to make it worth my while.”

“By screwing the chief of electrical?” Raven asked disgusted. “I can’t do that.” She couldn’t. She wouldn’t! But how else was she going to get a hold of a pressure regulator? They needed one, badly.

“Then I guess you don’t need to regulate pressure as badly as you thought you did,” Nigel said as a smile spread across her lips and Raven knew she had seen the hesitation in her eyes.

“Go float yourself, Nigel,” Raven said, but it came out as a halfhearted insult. She turned around and sighed quietly as she started to walk away. What was she going to do now? The thought of seeing Abby’s disappointed look when she told her that she could get the pod done in time was almost too much for Raven to bear.

“You know your mother would have taken that deal.”

Raven stopped – her feet frozen in their spot on the ground and her body tensed as Nygel words sank in. She turned around slowly and looked at the other woman with a hateful expression.

“In fact she did,” Nygel said with a big smile. “Many times.”

Raven crossed the distant between them in three quick steps. “Don’t you dare talk about my mother that way!” she yelled as she got ready to attack. But Nygel was fast and out of the chair, before Raven could push her to the ground. And out of nowhere Harris came and pulled her back, but Raven kept fighting.

“Calm down, little girl,” Nygel said, but even with her back turned towards her then Raven knew that the older woman was smiling and it just pissed her off even more. “No! NO! Float you, Nygel!” Raven screamed as she kicked the air and swung her arms, hoping to hit something or someone. “Get off me!”

But Harris just tightened his grab around her waist and carried her out of the dining hall. “Bye little bird,” Nygel called after her with a sickly sweet voice. “I will tell him to expect you after dinner.”

Raven kept fighting, but Harris didn’t let go of her and he carried her down the corridor and far away from the dining hall. When he finally put her down, Raven turned towards him and shoved him as hard as she could. “Don’t ever touch me again!” she screamed and pushed him a second time.

“Whatever you say, birdy,” Harris said with a laugh and then he walked back down the hall.

Raven had to stop herself from running after him. She didn’t need the trouble it could lead to, especially not now when she had to tell Abby that she couldn’t get the pressure regulator. Well, she could get it, but Raven didn’t know if she would be able to live with herself if she did what Nygel wanted her to.

But could she live with herself if over 300 innocent people died when she could have done something to save them? And what about Abby? She would never get to see her daughter again and Raven herself would never get to see Finn.

Raven sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Could she do it? Could she sleep with the chief of electrical? Raven suddenly felt cold and rubbed her hands up and down her arms a few times, but the feeling wouldn’t past. She sighed again. She had to find Abby and tell her that she couldn’t get a hold of the part they needed.

Raven let her arms fall to her sides as she slowly turned and started making her way towards medical where she knew she would find Abby. But apparently she wasn’t the only looking for the good doctor. The waiting area outside of medical was completely packed, and Abby and Jackson did everything they could to help each and every person there. Rave stayed in the doorway and weaved at Abby, wanting to get her attention, but the doctor was so focus on her work that she didn’t notice her. She looked stressed and tired and the braid her hair was in was coming loose, so every time she bent down she had to move pieces of her hair behind her ears. Raven bit her lower lip nervously as she waited for Abby to see her, but she didn’t look in Raven’s direction at all. She could just walk up to the doctor instead of waiting. There was nothing weird about that, but for some reason Raven couldn’t get her feet to move. She looked around the room. Were all of these people in this room getting sick, because of the lack of oxygen on the Ark? Were all of these people dying?

Raven felt her heart beating faster and she wanted to turn on her heel and run out of the room, but before she had a chance of doing anything, then Abby stood up straight and turned towards her. At first it didn’t seem like she really saw Raven. It was more like she was looking right through her, but then she seemed to focus on the young mechanic’s face and a smile spread across her lips. The doctor suddenly didn’t look tired or stressed anymore, she just looked hopeful and maybe even a little bit relived.

Raven’s heart sank in her chest. She couldn’t tell her. She couldn’t tell Abby that she couldn’t get the pressure regulator, because it would break her heart. Raven swallowed and forced a smile. She knew it hadn’t been very convincing, because Abby frowned and started walking towards her. But Raven quickly walked away before Abby was able to reach her and start asking questions.

Raven may have made up her mind, but that didn’t mean that she wanted Abby to know anything about it.

Raven walked back to Mecha station, thinking she would be able to work on the pod until dinner time, but she couldn’t focus. Her hands were shaking and the sound of her heart beat was loud in her ears.

Raven sat down on the floor with her back against the pod and her head between her knees.

“Are you okay?”

Raven lifted her head quickly and saw Abby standing on the other side of the room. “I’m fine,” she said and got to her feet.

“Are you sure?” Abby asked as she walked up to Raven.

Raven turned her back to Abby and picked up the toll she had been using earlier. “Yep, everything is just fine.”

“Did you get the pressure regulator?”

Raven stopped working. There it was again – hope. She could clearly hear it in Abby’s voice and she knew that if she turned around then she would be able to see it in the doctor’s eyes as well. Raven swallowed. “I will get it tonight.”

“Really?” Abby asked with a smile as she laid her hand on Raven’s shoulder. Raven looked at the hand and then up at Abby’s face and nodded slowly. The smile on Abby’s face grew even bigger. “You will be able to finish it then?”

Raven nodded again. “Yeah, hopefully I will get it done by--” She didn’t get to finish her sentence, because Abby wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Raven didn’t know what to do with her arms – Abby wouldn’t be hugging her if she knew where Raven was going later – so she just let them hang by her sides.

“I need to get back to medical,” Abby said and her voice held a new lightness to it. She took a step back and placed her hands on Raven’s cheeks and slowly ran her thumbs across her cheekbones. “Thank you for everything you’re doing.”

Raven wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and tell Abby everything, but she stayed silent. What was she going to say anyway? They needed the pressure regulator.

Abby smiled and let her hands fall from Raven’s face. “I’ll come later and see how things are going.”

Raven nodded and then Abby was gone. She stood still for a moment just looking at the door Abby had walked through, before she shook her head and got back to walk. She needed to get the pod as close to finish as she possible could, because Raven didn’t know if she would be able to do much work after she had payed Nygel's price.


	2. A Price to Pay

Raven worked hard and when the dinner bell sounded over the speakers she was shocked to realize just how much time had passed. She sighed and felt her hands starting to shake again. It was almost time. Raven knew she needed to eat something, but she also knew that she wouldn’t be able to get a bit down, so instead of heading to the dining hall like everyone else were then Raven walked back to her own quarter. There was nothing she could do now, but wait.

So that’s what she did.

To pass the time Raven decided to work on one of her many small projects, but she couldn’t concentrate. And she couldn’t sit still. Raven got up from the chair and started pacing the room. Back and forth she walked until she felt dizzy and had to sit down on the edge of her bed. She looked around her room. It was pretty messy. Maybe she should clean up a bit or she could change her clothes. Raven looked down at herself. She liked the shirt she was wearing.

Raven stood up and walked over to the few pieces of dirty clothes that lay on her desk. There she found another shirt. It was purple and one she usually wore when she was working. Raven liked that shirt as well, but she could live without it.

Suddenly the dinner bell sounded again, and Raven knew that dinner was over and that she needed to leave. She bid her lower lip and then quickly changed her shirt and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. Raven shook her head, so her hair fell over her shoulders in nice waves as she looked at herself in the mirror over her desk. She actually looked kind of pretty and she didn’t know if she liked that.

Raven sighed and then left her quarter. She walked slowly down the halls in the direction of the chief of electrical’s quarters. She knew where he lived, but she didn’t actually know what his name was and now she just didn’t want to know it. As Raven turned the last corner and was now able to see his door then her heart started beating faster than she thought was even possible. And by the time she reached the door then the sound of her heart was the only thing she was able to hear.

Raven lifted her shaking hand and knocked, but no one came to open the door. She almost felt relived. But if no one was there then it also meant that she wouldn’t be getting the pressure regulator. She knocked again, but there was still no answer.

Raven let her hand fall down and decided to leave, but when she turned around she saw a man standing behind her.

“I didn’t actually think you would show up.”

Raven froze. It was the chief of electrical. He was taller than she had thought he would be and he kind of reminded her of Marcus Kane. He had the same unreadable expression on his face and it scared Raven more than she was willing to amid to herself.

He stepped closer to Raven – so close that she could see that he had freckles on his bare arms – and pressed in his door code. He smelled like hot metal. The door opened and he didn’t wait for Raven to walk inside, he just walked passed her and grabbed a cup of something unknown of the bedside table. Raven looked at him as he drank. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and dark pants. His clothes weren’t dirty or messy like she had expected it to be, but he was the chief after all, so he might not do that much of the work himself. “Are you coming in or what?” he asked as he placed the now empty cup in the same spot on the table as before.

When Raven didn’t answer or move away from her spot in the doorway then he turned towards her. “I don’t have all night. Come in or leave, I don’t care, but stop wasting my time.”

Raven took a deep breath and then closed the door behind her and walked into the room.

“Good, now take of our clothes and wait for me on the bed while I take a shower,” he said as he made his way over to the only other door in the room.

“What?!” Raven asked. “You just told me you didn’t have all night and then you’re gonna take a shower?”

“I will make it quick,” he said with a laugh. “Just be ready when I come out.” And then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Raven didn’t want to take off her clothes, but she knew she had to, so pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Soon after followed her shoes and pants and when she was dressed in only her underwear then she sat down on the edge of the bed. Raven closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, but in the darkness she saw Finn’s face. She quickly opened her eyes again, but this time she came face to face with another face. She hadn’t heard him walk back into the room. He was only wearing underwear as well and there was water dripping down on the floor from his hair.

“You are prettier than I expected,” he said with a smirk and Raven felt her stomach turn. It was a good thing that she had decided to skip dinner. “Lie down.”

Raven slowly moved further onto the bed and then let herself fall back with a quiet bump. He walked closer to the bed and sat down on the edge. Raven could feel him looking at her, but she kept her eyes on the ceiling. He sat motionless beside her for a long time, but then she felt his fingers run along the side of her arm. Raven bid the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming at him not to touch her.

“You’re very soft,” he said as he crawled into the bed and leant over her. The water from his hair dripped down on her stomach and when he noticed this then he bent forward and licked the drops of water of her skin. His mouth moved further up her body and soon he was kissing the top of her beasts. Raven grabbed the bedsheet tightly with both of her hands, so she wouldn’t use them to push him of her. She wanted him to stop playing around and just get it over with, so she could get the pressure regulator from Nygel and then run home and take a shower.

“How old are you?” he asked as his hands moved over every part of Raven’s body.

Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t,” he said simply and then moved his right hand between Raven’s thighs.

Raven let out a startled scream, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He just kept moving his fingers over the front of her underwear. “I... I can't. Please stop,” she stuttered as she tried to move her hips away from his hand, but he just followed her movements.

“What was that, little bird?” he asked, but Raven knew that he had heard her, because he placed his free hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

“Please stop,” Raven begged as she felt tears starting to slid down her cheeks and into her ears and the blanket underneath her.

“But we are just getting started,” he said with a laugh and then he started to pull her underwear down.

A sob shook her body as she felt his hands touch the now naked skin between her thighs. Suddenly dying on her way down to earth did seem like such a bad thing anymore. Raven let go of the sheets and pushed her hands against his shoulders, trying to get him of her, but he was too strong.

“Hey now,” he said as he grabbed her wrists in both of his hands and let himself fall down on top of her. “Don't be like that.”

Raven opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. “I can't breathe,” she gasped. She didn't know if it was because of his weight on top of her or because she was crying so much now. But she just knew that the air didn't reach her lungs properly. And the more she cried and struggled against him the more he laughed and pushed onto her and grinded his pelvis against her own. His hold on her wrists tightened and now Raven couldn't move her arms at all. “You need to move,” she said, the panic clear in her voice. 

At first he didn't react at all, but when she started hyperventilating then he lifted his head from the place on her neck where he had been kissing her. He looked at her face and Raven could see in his eyes that he was unsure of what to do. ”I can't,” she gasped, “I can't breathe!”

He quickly let go of her hands and lifted his weight off her upper body. Raven gasped relieved when she felt him move away from her completely. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her as she lay there crying and struggled to breathe. He lifted his hand, but Raven moved away from him before he could touch her. “Don't!” she said angrily as she sat up on the bed and pulled her underwear back in place. “Don't fucking touch me.”

“Are you okay now?” he asked.

“What do you think?!” Raven snapped, wiping the tears of her cheeks. She breathed in deeply a few times and a moment later her breathing started to return to normal.

Raven sighed, relieved that her chest no longer felt like it was going to burst. But her relief was short lived, because she wasn't the only who noticed that she was feeling better. Raven could feel the panic rise inside her again as he crawled towards her on bed.

“My little bird, it’s time to finish what we started,” he said with a smirk as he leant over her to kiss her on her shoulder.

In her up right position she was able to push him away from her. “I’m not your little bird,” she screamed and moved further back on the bed.

“Don’t start that shit again,” he said and Raven knew he was angry with her now. “I didn’t make you come here. You chose this yourself!”

He jumped forward, but Raven was ready for him and lifted her leg in the air and kicked him the face. “And now I choosing to leave,” she said as he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud bump. He groaned and held his nose with both hands as blood ran down his face. Raven quickly wrapped the bedsheet around herself and then crawled of the bed and grabbed her clothes and shoes off the ground.

“You bitch!” he yelled and tried to get a hold of her ankle, but Raven jumped back and ran over to the door. “Don’t ever come back!”

Raven couldn’t help but laugh at his words – like she would ever set foot in this place ever again. “Go fuck yourself,” she bid back as she left the room and slammed the door close behind her. But no more than a few seconds after the door closed then the tears started falling from her eyes. If it wasn’t because she was too afraid that he would come running after her then she would have slid to the ground right there in the empty hallway. Instead she tightened the blanket around herself and started walking towards medical. She didn’t actually want Abby to see her like this, but she needed to talk to her. She needed to tell her that they wouldn’t be leaving for Earth in the morning.


	3. You'll be Okay

Raven walked hastily down the halls and did everything she could not to make eye contact with any of the people she passed on her way. She knew she looked like a crazy person as she walked there wrapped in a blanket with wild hair and tears streaming down her face. Everyone would be talking about her in the morning.

Raven sighed and rounded the corner to the waiting area. It was completely empty now, so she just walked through the plastic sheets and into the medical wing. She kept her head down and hoped there wouldn’t be too many patients asleep in the row of beds on her right.

“Can I help you?”

Raven looked up startled and saw Jackson standing a few feet away from her.

“Abby!” Jackson yelled over his shoulder. “I need you in here.”

Abby came running into the room just a few seconds later, but she stopped short when she saw Raven standing there in the middle of the room. “Oh honey, what happened to you?” she asked her voice shaking slightly. Raven looked towards Jackson and then down at her feet. “Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private.”

Raven sniffled and a few tears slid down her cheeks as she nodded her head. Abby took the items from Raven’s hand and then wrapped her free arm around Raven shoulders and guided her to a small exam room. Abby closed the door behind them and Raven walked slowly over to the exam table and sat down. She lowered the blanket and saw that bruises were starting to form around her wrists and on her right shoulder and between her thighs.

“Who did this to you?” Abby asked. She sounded angry, but Raven knew that the anger wasn’t directed towards her.

Raven rubbed her wrists and looked at everything but Abby. “I tried to pay the price, but when it came down to it I couldn’t do it, but then he wouldn’t stop,” Raven said, her voice sounding small and shameful.

Abby shook her head confused as she walked over to Raven. “What price? What guy? What are you talking about?”

Raven lifted her head slowly and looked at Abby as she wiped tears of her cheeks with both hands for what felt like the hounded time. “Nygel said--"

“You went to Nygel?”

Abby looked disappointed and Raven sighed and said, “Yeah and she owed the chief of electrical a favor and apparently he has a thing for girls like me. So if I wanted the pressure regulator then I had to take care of it for her.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Abby said as she ran her hands over Raven’s wild hair a few times. Tears slipped down Raven’s cheeks again and Abby laid her hands upon them and dried the tears away with her thumbs. “You should have told me what was happing.”

“I wanted to, I was going to. I didn’t want to do it, but then I saw you in the waiting area earlier and you just looked at me with so much hope and relief that I couldn’t tell you that I couldn’t get the pressure regulator,” Raven said and when she saw the broken hearted expression on Abby’s face then she leant her head forwards against Abby’s chest and started sodding. “I changed my mind. I told him to stop, but he wouldn’t let me go.”

Abby pulled the blanket up around Raven to cover her cold body and then wrapped her arms protectively around the sobbing girl and held her close. “Did he rape you?” Abby asked as she ran her fingers through Raven’s hair.

Raven was quiet for a long time, but then she shook her head. “No, I got away,” she said and lifted her head so she could look up at Abby. “But he would have if I hadn’t kicked him in the face.”

Abby’s eyes widened. “You kicked him in the face?”

Raven nodded. “I think I may have broken his nose.”

“Good girl,” Abby said and kissed Raven on the top of her head. Raven sniffled and then brought up her right hand to cover a yawn, but Abby didn’t miss it. “Are you tired?”

Raven shrugged her shoulder. She was tired, very tired in fact, but she didn’t want to be alone right now.

As if Abby had read her mind she said, “I’m on till the morning, so you can sleep in here if you want.” She stroked Raven’s cheek and smiled at her. “And it isn’t very busy right now, so I can stay with you till you fall asleep.”

“I would really like that, but can I take a shower first?” Raven asked and Abby nodded and went over to a small cabinet where she grabbed a towel. Raven crawled down from the exam table and let the blanket fall to the ground. She walked over to Abby and held out her hands for the towel, but Abby didn’t give it to her. Instead she just looked at the bruises on Raven’s body.

“Do you want to press charges against him?” Abby suddenly asked.

Raven looked at her confused. “What?”

“If you want to press charges against him then I have to examine you before you can shower.”

Raven wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at her feet. “I told you he didn’t rape me.”

“But he can be charged with attempted rape.”

Raven shook her head. “If I press charges against him then I will have to tell why I was there in the first place,” she said with a sigh and then she looked up at Abby. “It won’t matter anyway, if we don’t get a pressure regulator then we will all be dead soon anyway.”

Abby’s face hardened. “Are you sure Nygel has the part?”

“She can get one, yeah.”

“I will take care of it in the morning.”

“What are you gonna do?”

Abby hesitated, but then said, “The less you know the better.” And then she handed Raven the towel and left the room.

Raven stood frozen in the middle of the room for a second, but then she turned around and walked in to the bathroom. She removed her underwear and got into the shower. She turned on the hot water and waited till it was almost scalding hot, before stepping under the jet of water. It burned her back and shoulders, but Raven needed the warmth to erase the feeling of the chief of electrical’s hands on her body. She scrubbed her hands up and down the inside of her thighs till the skin turned completely red and then she turned off the water.

Raven grabbed the towel and dried her hair and herself the best that she could in the small cube before stepping out on the floor. She didn’t have anything to wear – there was one way she was going to wear her underwear from earlier – so wrapped the towel around her upper body and left the bathroom like that.

Abby was back in the exam room and Raven saw that she had turned the exam table into an almost comfortable looking bed with a thick blanket and pillow. In her hands Abby held a pile of clean clothes and she sent Raven a half smile as she handed it to her. “I thought you would like something new to wear,” Abby said as she turned her back to Raven, so she could change her clothes.

Raven laid the clothes on the bed and then quickly dried her hair before getting dressed. The shirt smelled like Abby and Raven wondered if this was the doctor’s own clothes. She breathed in the sweet smell a second time and felt her cheeks redden. “You can turn around now,” Raven mumbled as she crawled into the homemade bed.

Abby smiled as she walked over to Raven and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Do you want me to turn off some of the light in here?”

“No,” Raven said quickly and she knew that Abby was able to see the panic in her eyes that she felt in her chest. “Will you hold my hand until I fall asleep?”

“Of course,” Abby said and reached for Raven’s hand.

Raven closed her eyes as she felt Abby brushed her thumb over the back of her hand. But holding hands wasn’t enough. It didn’t chase the panic away, but Raven was afraid to ask for more. Instead she just tightened her hold on Abby’s fingers and tried to focus on the sound of Abby’s calm breathing.

“You need to relax or you are never going to fall asleep.”

“I can’t relax,” Raven mumbled quietly against the white hospital blanket that covered her body. For a moment the room was just silent and then without a word Abby let go of Raven’s hand and pulled the blanket back. Startled Raven opened her eyes and watched as Abby took of her shoes and lab coat. “What are you doing?” Abby didn’t answer she just crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket over them both. Raven stiffened as she felt Abby body touch her own and she moved as far away from her as she could on the narrow bed.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even ask you if this was okay,” Abby apologized as she started to get of the bed again, but Raven grabbed her hand.

“No, it’s fine. Please don’t go,” Raven said and let go of Abby’s hand now that she had kept her from almost jumping of the bed. “You just surprised me.”

“Are you sure?” Abby asked unsure with one foot on the floor beside the bed, ready to leave if that was what Raven told her to.

“Please stay,” Raven said and she knew she sound small and helpless and she hated everything about it, but she needed Abby. She needed to be close to her, because right now lying beside Abby would be the only thing that would make her feel safe.

Abby nodded and got back on the bed. She folded her right arm under her head and lifted her other arm under the blanket to wrap around Raven, but she stopped midair and asked, “Can I put my arm around you?”

Raven smiled. Abby hadn’t needed to ask, but she was thankful that she did. “Yes,” Raven said and Abby laid her arm down and held her close. Raven closed her eyes and then curled into a ball and moved her feet up, so they were resting against Abby’s thighs. “I’m sorry if my feet are cold.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Abby said and Raven knew that she was smiling. Abby moved closer and let her fingertips run over the naked skin by Raven’s hairline as she started to hum. And slowly the humming turned into singing. _“You'll be okay. You'll be okay. The sun will rise to better days. And change will come. It's on its way. Just close your eyes and let it rain._ _'Cause you're never alone. I will always be there. You just carry on. You will understand.”_

Raven sighed. Her body no longer felt tense and the feeling of panic was gone. She knew the feeling would probably be back later, but for now she felt safe as she laid there with Abby’s arm wrapped protectively around her. Raven knew it was dangerous to feel this way, because it wasn’t something that would last. But she needed this. She needed someone to hold her and chase away the thoughts of what happened tonight, even if it was just for a little while.

Raven sighed again as Abby ran her fingers over her cheek and kissed her forehead. And before Raven fell asleep the last thing she felt was Abby’s hand stroking her hair and the last thing she heard was Abby’s voice singing softly in her ear. “ _You'll be okay. You'll be okay. Just look inside you know the way. Let it go, fly away and say goodbye. To yesterday. 'Cause you're never alone. And I will always be there. You just carry on. You will understand. And I will be strong when love is gone. I'll carry on...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'll be Okay" by A Great Big World


End file.
